In his eyes
by Cheynee
Summary: City of Bones from Jace's perspective mainly, getting inside his head and his feelings, may be a bit repetative from the books, but give it a chance :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this is just a bit of a test thing, I've always been interested in Jace's perspective a bit more so this is going to be City of Bones from mainly his point of view, it may be a bit repetitive and I don't own anything to do with the books but I'm hoping it's still worth reading. Still unsure if I'm going to continue, so let me know :D

Lots of love!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace leant against the cool walls of the Institute, patiently waiting with his best friend and non biological brother Alec.

His blonde hair hung in his eyes as he watched Alec pace back and forth stiffly.

"Isabelle, hurry up would you? By the time you're finished we'll have missed every demon in the place," Alec called irritably.

"Perfection takes time Alec," Isabella replied in the same tone as she swept out of the room, naturally looking sensational.

"She has a point Alec, and since she _is_ the bait, she does need to look mouth watering good so we can lure the demons away."

"Thank you Jace," Isabella said with an 'I told you so' look at Alec.

"No one ever agrees with me," Alec grumbled as they headed out the door.

"That's because you make it too much fun to argue," Jace replied with a grin.

"Look at that, taxi's already waiting, this is going to be a good night," Isabelle noted. "Maybe I'll pick up."

"We are there on business Isabelle, not to find you potential hearts to break," Alec scolded.

Jace grinned broadly. "I have to actually agree with you on this one Alec, let's go kill some demons."

The taxi driver took off at high speed, weaving through the traffic carelessly, throwing the passengers in the back seat from side to side.

"That's if we even make it there," Alec muttered.

*

As they got into Pandemonium they headed straight for the bar, not because they intended on drinking although Jace was parched, but because the bad was up the stairs so they could scan the crowd thoroughly for demonic activity.

"I believe you're being checked out," Jace noted to Alec as a tall red head was swaying and eyeing Alec off.

Alec blushed and tried to reply but just stuttered on all his words.

"Bingo," Isabelle said. "Pretty boy in the corner, blue hair, red jacket, eyes searching the crowd for dinner."

Jace followed her eyes and noticed the demon immediately, and sure enough there were plenty of willing victims, circling him like he was their prey, when the reality of the situation was they were all in danger of deaths vicious claws.

"Go do your thing," Jace instructed.

"Don't get distracted this time either," Alec added.

Isabella scoffed. "Please, that was _one_ time and we still got the demon and I got a number, everyone won."

Jace smirked at the look of exasperation on Alec's face, although they looked very similar, they couldn't be any more different.

They watched together as Isabelle broke through the mass of bodies bumping and grinding against each other and locked her eyes on her prize. As soon as the demon saw her heading his way Jace saw the demon lick his lips and his eyes flash electric green.

_Gotcha_ Jace thought as he watched the demon eagerly follow Isabella away from the crowd.

"Let's go have some fun," He said to Alec, striding away to follow them.

"This isn't fun," Alec sighed.

"Sure it is," Jace replied, as they got closer to the door. "Who needs gym or team sports when we have this?"

Jace smiled brighter as he heard Alec sigh again, Alec didn't realize that he was one of the reasons it was so fun for Jace.

*

"So," Jace finally said, hands in his pockets. "You never told me if there are any of your kind with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He means other demons; you do know what a demon is don't you?" Alec drawled.

The demon turned his face away, his mouth working, no doubt trying to imagine gnawing into the shadowhunters bones.

"Demons," Jace said, drawing the word in the air. "Religiouslessly defined at hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"That's enough Jace," Isabella said sharply.

"Isabelle's right," Alec agreed. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantic – or demonology."

Jace smiled fiercely at the demon and was rewarded with a look of terror. "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much, do _you_ think I talk too much?"

The demon didn't reply, his mouth was still working furiously. "I could give you information, I know where Valentine is."

Jace glanced back at Alec, showing the first signs of uncertainty. They had been hearing about Valentine a lot lately, this couldn't be true right? Alec shrugged and Jace shook the thoughts away. "Valentines in the ground, this thing is just toying with us."

Isabelle tossed her hair over her shoulder, clearly bored now. "Kill it Jace, it's not going to tell us anything."

Jace raised his stele, adrenaline kicking into his body again; he was going to enjoy this. This bastard was going right back to where he belonged.

The demon gasped. "Valentine is back! All the Infernal Worlds know it- I know it- I can tell you where he is-"

Rage slammed into Jace's body, he was sick of these bullshit mind games these demons insisted on playing, on how none of them ever died with honour, proof that they were not worthy of this world. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell and you-" Jace twisted the stele in his grasp so that he had more control. "You can _join him there_."

A very feminine, very firm voice stopped Jace in his tracks. "Stop! You can't do this!"

Jace whirled around and his stele flew from his hand, clattering on the floor, the only sound in the stunned silence of all four people, well three people one demon in the room.

"What's this?" Alec demanded, always the one to take control of the situation.

"It's a girl," Jace answered, regaining some of his composure, arrogance returning. "Surely you've seen a girl before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one."

He took a step closer to the girl, and with each step he took, his heart began to feel closer and then he was walking without even realizing it, being drawn towards her, trying to drink in all her features, trying to figure out just what the hell she was and what kind of spell she'd put on him. The tiny red head stared back defiantly, and he sensed no demon in her. She was human and she was something special.

"A mundie girl," he said quietly. "And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you," the fiery girl snapped. "I'm not blind you know."

"Oh, but you are," Jace said as he retrieved his stele. "You just don't know it, you'd better get out of here if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly and Jace's respect grew for her bravery. "If I do, you'll kill him."

"That's true," Jace admitted absent minded twirling his stele around his fingers. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

With a jolt Jace he realized _he_ cared what this strange girl thought, and that he felt a strong urge to protect her, to always keep her safe.

For their next bits of conversation Jace was only half aware of everything going around him, all he could do was stare at this tiny Mundie girl and try to figure out just what the hell was going on with him and what the hell was going on with her that could allow her to see them. He paid for his lack of attention as the demon burst from his bindings and threw himself on Jace, clawing at him with his now razor sharp talons as Isabelle and Alec tried to pry the monster off. With their help he managed to retrieve his stele and plunge it deep inside the demons chest, pulling away in disgust a black liquid exploded all around the hilt.

"_So be it, the Forsaken will take you all."_

Jace snarled. Always with the dramatic demons were, they probably spent their free time watching pathetic Mundie soaps and found their over the top speeches relatable.

Alec snapped into action as Isabelle blocked the exit for the mundie girl, flicking her whip around her wrist and pulling tight.

"Stupid little mundie," Isabella hissed. "You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy," the girl said as she attempted and failed to pull her wrist back. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are, Vigilante killers? The police-"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," Jace cut in, cradling his sore and bleeding arm. He moved lithely across the room toward Clary with Alec not far behind, scowl in place.

He watched her intently, picking up on her pretty eyes scanning the floor where the demon was which was now completely bare, no blood in sight, nor a body.

"They return to their home dimensions when they die," Jace explained, wanting to give this mere human some kind of information, some kind of entrance into their world, so that he wouldn't have to send her away.

"Jace," Alec hissed, anger colouring his tone. "Be careful."

Tearing his eyes away from the red head he turned to Alec. "She can already see us Alec, she already knows too much."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded and Jace's insides went cold, reading behind the lines at what she was asking him. Did he want the girl to be disposed of? To keep their secret completely safe. Jace almost threw himself in front of the fairy sized girl to keep her away from his friends, his _family_, which was ridiculous, who was she to him? Nothing.

Even to himself the statement seemed empty.

"Let her go," Jace finally said quietly. Isabelle snapped a dark, surprised look at Jace but obliged, retracting her whip. The mundie girl rubbed her raw wrists and looked around the room with speculative eyes, searching for a way out Jace realized.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec said grudgingly. "I'm sure Hodge would like to talk to her."

The offer was so tempting Jace forced himself to keep him mouth locked tight.

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute, she's a _mundie_," Isabelle replied in horror.

Jace stared at the bright, intelligent eyes, the defensive stance and confident air of the girl. "Or is she? Have you had dealings with demons little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you-?"

"My name is not 'little girl,'" she interrupted irritably. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't believe in demons or whatever you-"

"Clary?" a teenage mundie boy interrupted her and for the first time her brave front slipped and whirled around. The teenage mundie was nothing special, but he was looking at the girl Clary as if she was, and jealousy reared its ugly head in Jace's chest.

There were two burly security guards with him, eyeing Clary up.

"Are you ok?" he peered through the door to what appeared to him as an empty room. "Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys – you know the ones with the knives?"

Clary stared at the boy as if he was speaking a foreign language and then turned behind her, where the three shadowhunters stood. Jace grinned at the girl, and felt confident she wasn't going to do anything stupid, he gave her a shrug with a grin, trying to convey that he was sorry she was looking like an idiot, but he had tried to tell her.

Clary sighed. "I thought they went in her, but I guess they didn't. I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

*

"We should tell Hodge about the warning the demon gave us," Alec said on the way home. "That's the fifth one in three nights now; it seems strange that they would keep bringing it up."

Jace was still bouncing, filled with an incredible high from being so close to the stranger girl, Clary. "They're just trying to play mind games, we need to tell him about the girl, and how amazing is it that she can see us? She must have some connection to us; we'll have to bring her back. I'll go looking for her tomorrow."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "You won't know where to find her."

Jace shrugged. "I'll just keep looking until I do."

"Why bother?" Alec asked bitterly. "She's nothing special."

"Are you kidding?" Jace asked. "Couldn't you feel it? There is something about her, and how brave she was trying to come in and save the big bad demon from us, there is no way she's just some normal mundie."

Alec and Isabella stared at him, mouths slightly agape.

"And how about how she accepted everything so quickly? Most mundies would run off screaming. _Amazing._"

"I wasn't impressed," Isabelle said silkily.

Jace grinned. "You're just jealous you might have competition, if she joins us you won't be the only beautiful girl anymore."

Alec actually nearly tripped over his feet and mouthed to Isabella. _Beautiful_?

Isabella just shrugged and Jace continued on with a bounce in his step. Yes, she was beautiful and she was important, he didn't know why, be he had to see her again, he was not going to sleep until Hodge agreed to let him bring her back, not Alec, nor Isabelle, _him._ He wanted to be the one to find her, to look after her, to ease her into this world, because that's where she belonged, not with that love sick mundie, with him.


	2. Persuasion

Hey :D

Thanks so much to Zoey Zink and Elena for taking the time to read and review. Means a lot, really. Only a short one this time but hopefully still good :D

This chapter is for you two.

xxx

* * *

"Jace! You allowed a mundane to see you?" Hodge asked in outrage.

Jace sighed. "I didn't _allow_ anything, she just saw us. It wasn't like i walked up to her and said 'hey babe, would you like to see me gut a demon?' as far as I know Hodge, that doesn't turn girls on."

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Not at all, impressing girls is very serious to me."

Hodge smacked his hand on the table. "Jace! You are not listening, she could be in league with demons, she could be in danger, she could be _anything_. You almost got yourself killed for the distraction, this must not be allowed to happen ever, ever again!"

"In all fairness Hodge, she seemed pretty unimportant to me," Alec said, always Jace's saviour.

"You should have let me take care of her," Isabelle added, always the ruthless one, doing what needed to be done without question.

"Isabelle, there is no need for that," Hodge said hastily.

"If you're so concerned, I'll bring her back here for you to talk to her," Jace told him calmly.

"Well, it would be good to find out more about this girl, but perhaps I should go, from what you have told me, she thinks you're all some murderous vigilantes."

"No, I'll go," Jace pressed. "She's going to want to see a familiar face."

"And you think yours is going to make her feel better?" Isabella asked sarcastically.

Jace smirked at her. "I have a way with women Isabelle, and unlike you, I didn't even consider 'taking care of her', probably because I don't find her a threat."

Isabelle grit her teeth and turned away.

"She could still be a threat though," Alec argued. "I'll come with you for back up."

"Back up?" Jace laughed. "Alec wasn't it you that said she was nothing of importance? That there was nothing special about her, she was just a stupid mundie? I think I'm better off going alone, unless you think she has a killer hamster stored away I should be careful about?"

Alec blushed and began muttering under his breath, Jace turned away from his best friend and looked up at Hodge's wear face expectantly.

"I'm not so sure Jace, how do you know she isn't going to just make a scene and run away from you? We don't need any unwanted attention."

"Because I have a feeling about her, she is going to be curious, have questions, questions only I can give her answers too, she's going to come willingly, she just needs me to show her where to go."

"And how do you expect to find her?" Hodge asked.

"Easy. Give me until tomorrow night, I'll find her," Jace told him confidently and for some reason he actually believed it was true, he had no idea how, but he knew he was going to find her, that some part of him would be drawn to her.

"I don't see why you won't allow the others to go with you," Hodge pressed, raising an eyebrow. "Why is it so important that you go alone?"

What the hell was Jace supposed to say to that? It was destiny? Yeah right, Jace tried to avoid getting sucked into stuff like that, there wasn't a thing such a chance or destiny, there was what you made of everything yourself.

"I'm going, with or without your permission," Jace told Hodge firmly. "I would prefer to have your permission so I'm not grounded when Maryse and Rpbert get back, but either way I _will _go and I will find her."

"And if she isn't anyone of importance? You will leave it be?"

Jace felt his insides grow cold, then immediately warm up again. "Of course," he told Hodge smoothly, because he knew she was important, he just wasn't aware of just how much.

"Very well, you have two days to bring her here Jace,"

"But-" Ale began but Jace cut over him.

"Alone?"

Hodge sighed. "Yes alone, but any repercussions that occur if something goes wrong are yours and yours alone to bear."

Jace grinned cockily. Nothing was going to go wrong. "You got it."

"I suggest you all get cleaned up and have a good nights sleep, you all look like you could use it, and I know I for one could use some sleep too."

Jace saluted Hodge mockingly and skipped off to his room, he wasn't tired at all and he doubt he was going to get any sleep, if he did it was going to be of the mysterious red head, she was a puzzle he was just dying to figure out.

Strong hands yanked him out of his thoughts, back to reality and against a wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alec hissed.

Jace stared into those bright blue eyes and saw more than Alec intended to show. "I'm about to drop you on your ass if you don't let go of me Alec."

Alec immediately loosened his hold but kept his hands just resting on Jace's wrists. "You need to take me with you, we don't ever go anywhere without each other."

"He's right," Isabelle added. "We're a team."

Jace rolled his eyes. Great, just what he needed the Lightwood guilt and employ strategy.

Lucky he'd developed his own defences. "I thought I made myself clear. I am going _alone. _There is no danger, and no need for either of you to come. Alec will just bore her to death with his lectures on morales and how it is rude for one to interrupt a hunt and Isabelle is just going to intimidate the poor girl because you don't like sharing. I, however, will be charming and ease her into this. You two expect her to run before she can walk."

"And what are you going to do?" Alec spat. "Carry her so she doesn't need to learn either."

Jace grinned. "I do like a damsel in distress, although something tells me this one isn't going to let me be the hero."

"I still think you should-"

"That's enough!" Jace snapped and they both shut their mouths. "We need her, we need to find out who or what she is and it's been decided that I will bring her back. I'm in no mood for your little arguments and ambush so how about you write down all your complaints and slip them under my door, I'm sure I'll get to them eventually."

Alec had completely stepped away from Jace now, a heart broken look of confusion on his face, whilst Isabelle had a hand resting protectively on her brother's shoulders.

Happy little family, One that Jace was never really a part of, just an observer behind the glass, as close as anyone could ever get.

"Why is this so important to you?" Alec whispered.

"I don't know," Jace replied as he walked away. "Maybe I like a challenge."

He was lying and they all knew it.

Jace lay in bed, mind racing a million miles an hour, trying to figure what the hell had come over him. This wasn't like him, he usually wanted girls then that was it, and it was never to this degree. He couldn't get her out of his head, every detail swirled around. From her deep red hair to her pretty eyes and fiery attitude, she was an enigma to Jace, she was nothing like any other girl he'd ever met. God what was wrong with him? Why was he obsessing like some little school girl, he barely even knew the girl! Maybe he just needed to find her, ride this thing out and then it would be all over. He was Jace Wayland, he didn't care, he didn't open up and he certainly didn't love.

No, tomorrow he would find this girl, he would do what he had to do and then he would move on, because that's all he's ever known. That's what kept him safe.


	3. Track and Retrieve

Thanks everyone who read and a big cuddle to the following reviewers;

**0pa12, ****roselynne32****, ****Merkle****, ****zoey zink****.**

**You guys are awesome.**

Only short, seem to run out of steam lately.

Enjoy :D

Dawn, finally the sun decided to show its lazy face. Jace thought as he leapt out of bed and into his bathroom to shower.  
As the hot water rained down on his slightly tender muscles and body Jace exhaled a moan of satisfaction. He was a bad ass hunter, he was probably classed as cold blooded killer to some but one of his biggest secrets was his weakness for long, hot showers and the odd comfort they brought him.

Proof that he was different from the other shadow hunter kids whose vices were their family and friends, Jace thrived off solitude. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that for the most part of his childhood his father was only ever around half the time and the fact that Jace enjoyed time away from the military life style more than his deep desire to make his father proud and be around him to try and force his way into his father's heart.

The heat and comfort of the many drops of water distracted Jace from his weary thoughts and soothed he caressed his body until he was relaxed. Another reason why he loved showers so much. He looked down on the faint scars on his body, the imperfections that were the biggest accomplishment in his life, and the things he was most proud of. If only his father could see him now. With great reluctance Jace turned the hot water off and forced himself to get out of the shower and wrap the ridiculously white, fluffy towel around his body; he had work to do today.

Dressed casually in black jeans, and a black shirt Jace descended the stairs thinking it was good he had the fair hair and light features; he might be mistaken for a mundane emo if he weren't. He thought of Alec's dark hair and grinned, reminding himself to take Alec to an emo poetry reading next time, he'd probably enjoy it, Angel knew he had the right attitude.

Isabelle was in the kitchen, still in her blood red satin night gown, barely covering her thighs or chest. Jace looked around for Alec, he was sure to have a heart attack if he saw his sister dressed this way.  
"Good morning Isabelle, end up getting lucky did you, should I help the boy guy escape?" Jace asked, choosing to sit on the table then in the stiff wooden chairs around it.  
Isabelle whirled around, not even surprised. "Jace it's too early for your little cryptic messages."  
Jace gestured to her outfit. "You're dressed up for bed."  
Isabelle shrugged. "I might meet some amazing, sexy guy in my dreams, I'm just keeping myself prepared."  
"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by your logic, why are you up so early anyway? Isn't this against the code of beauty etiquette for girls and how to maintain the perfect skin, mood etc?"  
"In case you hadn't noticed Jace, I'm not in need or anymore beauty sleep. I thought I'd make breakfast this morning, would you like an omelette?"  
Jace grinned. "Isabelle I knew you didn't want me to go out alone today but I had no idea you would resort to poisoning me to prevent me from going."  
Isabelle's eyes flashed dangerously. "What did you say Jace?"  
Luckily for Jace Hodge chose this moment to bustle in.  
"Hodge! How wonderful to see you, Isabelle's made breakfast which I am so disappointed to be missing but I have a date with a fiery red head, make sure you eat my half though, wouldn't want the deliciousness to go to waste."  
Hodge paled as Isabella beamed and passed him a plate with a steaming pile of what looked to be yellow and black slush.

Jace chuckled to himself and left Hodge to deal with Isabelle's failed attempt at breakfast while he did some recon.

He went back to where he had first met her and smiled at the memory before reminding himself to get a grip on himself and do his job. Distractions got you killed, emotions got you destroyed. Jace looked around trying to figure out the best approach to find the mystery girl, Clary. Hmm, she didn't seem like the Barbie type to spend hours in the mundie malls finding the perfect shoes to match the perfect dress and then figure out how to style her hair. Ok, so she wasn't a normal girl, so where would she be? Jace suddenly remembered the mundie boy and how even in the few seconds he glimpsed him he could sense their connection and closeness. She would be with him. Just perfect.

With a groan Jace started down the street, maybe luck would be on his side today and he'd just run into her. Dozens upon dozens of people crowded the streets bustling past each other without a second glance, never stopping, never letting anyone cross their paths. Jace groaned again, yeah right, looked like it was going to have to be done the only way Jace was used to; the hard way.

**

Had he really been reduced to this? Alec and Isabelle would never let him live it down if they knew. Jace entered Clary's name into Google images hoping something might pop up, however not being surprised when it was all useless. Without her last name or any further information this was going to be difficult. Pushing away from the computer desk Jace stormed out of the internet café and ran right into a teenage mundie boy.  
"It's cool man," the kid told him.  
Jace grit his teeth. "I wasn't apologising,"  
The mundie stared at Jace through glazed eyes. "You should come."  
"Excuse me?"  
"To the poetry reading tonight, it's going to be magnificent not to mention there will be hot babes there, babes dig the sensitive side man."  
Jace thought this over. "Where is it?"  
"Alright! It's at the coffee shop, here this had the address, I'm Eric."  
Jace looked at his indie clothes. "I'm sure you are. You wouldn't happen to know if a certain red head girl called Clary would be attending?"  
Eric's mouth dropped and Jace worried the energy exerted to answer all these questions may be frying his brain.  
"_You_ know _Clary?"_  
"I'm interested in getting to know her, if you know what I mean," Jace told him with a wink, lowering himself to the language of the brute.  
Eric's glazed eyes widened. "My man Simon is there and she'll be with him."  
Jace smirked, success! "Thanks man, I'll see you tonight then."  
Eric grabbed Jace's hand and Jace had to fight very hard against the urge to throw him through the glass window.  
"You didn't listen," Eric told Jace quietly. "She'll be _with him_ and Simon's my man, you're not going to cut his grass got it?"  
Jace smirked, loyalty, how touching. "Oh don't worry Eric, neither of _you_ will see me there."  
Eric nodded in satisfaction and then turned and loped away.  
Jace looked down at the flyer in his hand and crumpled it in his fist before stalking away; he had some time to kill before he got the girl.

*

Jace was late to the poetry reading, Isabelle and Alec had tried to distract him with pointless tasks and queries so he had lost time, better late than never though he figured.  
He shoved through the teenagers clad in black clothing with too much eyeliner, the giggling girls twirling their hands in their fingers as they giggle over which aching artist is the hottest.  
Scanning the crowd he found her, sitting with that Simon boy, looking tiny in her jacket next to him and he wasn't very large either. They seemed intense in their conversation and Jace longed to be a part of it, to have some kind of connection in her life. He found a seat behind them and listened in.  
"Not that," the mundie was saying. It's about what we were talking about before, about me having a girlfriend."  
Jace watched as Clary lifted on shoulder in a shrug. "Oh, ask Jaida Jones out, she's nice and she likes you."  
"I don't want to ask Jaida Jones out."  
"Why not? You don't like smart girls, still looking for a girl with a _rockin' bod?"  
_Jace grinned at how this little statement seemed to make Clary grow taller, he knew without having to think too hard where the rockin' bod comment would have come from.  
Simon was getting agitated now. "Neither, I don't want to ask her out because I don't think it would be very fair to her if I did…"  
Jace felt his own pang of agitation as Clary leaned forward with interest. "Why not?"  
"Because I like someone else." It was almost like the words had been wrenched from his throat without permission and he steadily turned a little green around the edges.  
Jace began to really smirk now, was she that blind that she didn't see where he was going with this? How did she not see how he was looking at her, how he positioned himself close to her and blocking her from others. He was so obviously in love with her and she was completely oblivious which meant she didn't feel the same. Tonight was really looking up.  
"Ok," Clary said then noticing how squeamish he was tacked on. "You're not gay are you?"  
Where was the popcorn this was so entertaining Jace thought.  
"If I were I would dress better."  
"So, who is it then?"  
Jace couldn't stop himself any longer, he had to laugh, he at least tried to turn it into some sort of cough though. It wasn't surprising that she turned around and noticed Jace, irritation and embarrassment colouring her cheeks.  
_There you are_ his soul seemed to whisper but Jace shoved it aside instead quirking his lips to smile at her.  
"What is it?" Simon asked following her gaze and Jace waved his hand to wave at her a silent _now you see me, but he doesn't._ Without waiting for a further reaction Jace got up and casually made his way to the door, not rushing this time.  
The smile on his face broadened when he sensed her following.  
And so it begins.


	4. More than just a mundie

hey guys (and gals) i know it's taken me forever to add on to this, i just had more active motivation for the other story. However, FINALLY it's here for you.

I really need to thank;** Omelet, ****paro4peace****, ya, ****Opa12****, ****Ivebeeninapanic****, ****roselynne32**** and ****zoey zink****  
**  
you guys are beyond awesome. This one is for you

xxx

* * *

Jace leant against the wall, pressing the buttons on the Sensor, trying to get a gauge on any abnormal activity going on when Clary burst through the doors, an anxious look on her face.

_Was she really scared I'd just leave?_ Jace thought then swiftly reminded himself that he didn't care.

"Your friends poetry is terrible," Jace told her to fill the silence.

Clary blinked, looking puzzled. "What?"

"I said his poetry was terrible. It sounded like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting words up at random,"

Clary's eyes flashed and Jace felt the heat on her anger as it grew. "I don't care about Eric's poetry, I want to know why you're following me,"

"Who said I was following you?"

Clary raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "_Nice _try. And you were eaves dropping too. Do you want to tell me what this is about, or should I just call the police?"

The fact that she didn't trust him, practically accused him of stalking her pissed Jace off. "And tell them what? That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see,"

"I told you before, my name is not 'little girl,' it's Clary," she replied through clenched teeth, the colour in her cheeks brightening her eyes to beautiful intensity; not that Jace noticed or anything.

"I know, pretty name. Like the herb clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would let you see the Fair Folk, did you know that?"

Clary glared at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

God she was too intriguing, it irritated Jace, he hated puzzles."You don't know much do you? You seem to be a Mundane like any other Mundane and yet you can see me, it's a conundrum."

"What's a Mundane?"

"Someone of the human world. Someone like you," Jace replied, getting off on being superior in the knowledge of shadow hunters.

"But _you're_ human," Clary retorted.

"I am, but I'm not like you,"

Rage burnt through Clary again and Jace forced himself to avoid those pretty eyes. "You think you're better, that's why you were laughing at us."

"I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited," Jace replied, still feeling bitter about that stupid mundie boy and his obsession for the fiery red head. "And because your Simon is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encountered. And because Hodge thought you might be dangerous, but if you are you certainly don't know it,"

"_I'm_ dangerous?" Clary replied in stunned disbelief. "I saw you kill someone last night, I saw you drive a knife up under his ribs and-"

Clary's eyes widened in horror as she was no doubt remembering what she'd witnessed.

"I may be a killer, but at least I know what I am, can you say the same?"

"I'm an ordinary human being, just like you said. Who's Hodge?"

Ordinary? Was she insane? Did she honestly believe every mundie girl had the appeal she did?

"He's my tutor and I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary if I were you, let me see your right hand?"

"My right hand?" Clary asked and Jace nodded in reply, tiring of the conversation and wanting to just bring her back to the Institute already.

"If I show you my right hand will you leave me alone?"

"Certainly," Jace lied, amused at her reaction when she figured out she'd be stuck with her for a while. Possibly forever. No, not forever, pull it together Jace!

Grudgingly Clary placed her pale, delicate hand in Jace's palms. Pushing aside thought of how smooth and beautiful her skin was Jace was marred with disappointment as he found no signs of any markings. How was that even possible? Unless?

"Nothing, you're not left handed are you?"

"No, why?"

Jace let her hand go and shrugged. "Most Shadow hunter children get Marked on their right hands – or left if they're left handed like I am, when they're still young. It's a permanent rune that lends an extra skill with weapons."

To prove his point, Jace showed her the back of his left hand, but Clary just stared at the hand in confusion.

"I don't see anything,"

"Let your mind relax," he suggested, wanting her to believe him, to trust him, if only to make this whole thing easier. "Wait for it to come to you. Like waiting for something to rise to the surface of water,"

"You're crazy," she told him, but Jace watched as she relaxed and her eyes went from sceptical to surprised to in awe. Blinking suddenly Clary stared up at Jace. "A tattoo?"

Jace felt satisfaction kick in; yep this was no normal girl. "I thought you could do it. And it's a Mark not a tattoo. They're runes burned into our skin."

"They make you handle weapons better?" Clary asked, in a tone that suggested she found this to be unbelievable.

"Different Marks do different things. Some are permanent but most vanish after they've been used,"

"That's why your arms aren't all inked up today, even when I concentrate?"

Definitely not just some normal girl. Jace knew he was right aboput her being special.

"That's exactly why. I knew you had the sight at least,"

Jace glanced up at the sky, damn, better get her to the Institute before Alec and Isabelle decide to come give a hand. "It's nearly dark, we should go,"

"_We_? I thought you were going to leave me alone,"

"I lied," Jace replied simply. "Hodge said I have to bring you to the Institute with me, he wants to talk to you."

"Why would he want to talk to me?"

"Because you know the truth now, there hasn't been a mundane who knew about us for at least a hundred years."

"About _us_? You mean people like you. People who believe in demons."

Jave fought back a smile at how naïve Clary was, thinking that the Shadow Hunters were like a cult, believing in things like Santa Claus and the tooth fairy, not really comprehending that this wasn't something they believed, this was something they fought.

"People who kill them. We're called shadow hunters. At least that's what we call ourselves. The down worlders have less complimentary names for us,"

"Down worlders?"

"The night children. Warlocks. The fey. Magical folk of this dimension,"

Clary shook her head and scoffed. "Don't stop there. I suppose there are also, what, vampires, werewolves and zombies?"

"Of course there are," Jace told her matter of factly. "Although you mostly find Zombies down south where the Voudun priests are."

"What about mummies, do they only hang around Egypt?"

Jace raised his eye brows at Clary's silliness. "Don't be ridiculous. No one believes in mummies,"

"They don't?"

"Of course not, look Hodge will explain all of this to you when you see him,"

Clary crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "What if I don't want to see him?"

"That's your problem. You can come either willingly or unwillingly."

Clary looked ready to slap him. "Are you threatening to _kidnap_ me?"

Kidnap was such an ugly word. Jace preferred to see it as, bringing Clary to her destiny.

"If you want to look at it that way, yes."

Jace waited for Clary's wrath, for her refusal, but was saved by her phone buzzing, which seemed to stun them both out of their intense conversation. The phone stopped buzzing only to start up a few seconds later.

"You can answer that if you like," Jace told Clary, affording her the kind of understanding and generosity few ever received.

Clary glared at Jace for a moment and then began to dig around in her bag for her phone, finally finding it on it's third ring.

"Mom?"

Jace watched as Clary seemed to brace herself for some kind of argument. "It's all right, Mom. I'm fine, I'm on my way home-"

Even from where Jace was standing he could hear the terror and urgency in the tone of Clary's mom through the phone. It made him start to feel anxious.

"Mom!" Clary shouted and Jace clenched his fists automatically. "Mom, are you all right?"

Jace watched as Clary paused, listening to the reply, her hand clenching the phone so tight her knuckles were going white.

"_Who's _found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you-"

Clary broke off and her face was filled with so much panic Jace nearly threw her over his shoulders and ran her away, in any direction that would take her from what scared her so much.

"_Mom!_" Clary shrieked. "Are you there?"

"Clary," Jace said calmly, speaking for the first time. "What's going on?"

Clary ignored Jace and continued frantically dialling a number again and again and again, her panic increasing to dangerous levels and her hands beginning to shake. When she tried to dial again her hands were shaking so hard her phone slipped out of grasp and crashed onto the pavement. Clary sank to her knees to grab her phone but even Jace could tell it was broken.

"Dammit!" Tears festering in her eyes Clary threw her phone down in frustration.

Jace hated this, hated not knowing what to do. He was always good in a crisis, always the one to rely on, always the guy to make everything better; now he felt helpless, and he hated feeling helpless.

"Stop that," Jace hauled Clary to her feet and kept his hold on her wrists firm, ignoring the sparks that he felt as he touched her. "Has something happened?"

"Give me your phone," Clary ordered, grabbing Jace's sensor. "I have to-"

"It's not a phone," Jace told her, keeping his grip on her wrist. "It's a Sensor, you won't be able to use it."

"But I need to call the police!"

"Tell me what happened first," Jace kept his hold tight as Clary struggled to break free. She wasn't going to run out on him, not until he helped her, he _had_ to help her. "I can _help_ you,"

Jace watched as Clary's eyes flashed in anger and then without warning she lashed out and smacked him hard in the face, her nails raking down his cheeks. Surprised by the out burst and by her strength Jace jerked back, giving Clary an opening to break free and tear away.

Damn! This had gone completely wrong! Women!

Jace swept out of the alley and headed back inside, he needed to find out where she lived; because there was no way in hell he was going to allow her to get herself killed; she was his to protect her, his to keep safe and his for all time. Although, if she got herself fatally harmed tonight; he'd kill her himself.

Why do women never listen!


	5. Rescue

I know I have been so slack with this one, and there's really no excuse so I am really very sorry, also just another short one, but hopefully this tides you over, I am trying to update this one more, so just bear with me.

Thanks to those that have taken the time to read this; Masked Player, Nataliee, RoseXshapedXtears, mouse123, sita violet :), Opa12, GoldyNeedsPippi.

Thank you so much, i really, really do appreciate it. Lots of love xxx

* * *

Jace, for the first time in his life was drawing a blank about what course to take.

"I'll kill her, then save her," he muttered as he stalked in the direction she had taken off in. "No, that's probably not ideal, I'll have to save her before I can kill her idiot child that she is,"

As his frown deepened he felt the stinging in his cheek intensify; had she actually hurt him?

Jace strangely found himself turned on by her hidden strength and her determination to get what she needed done.

"Resourceful," he whispered to himself as he picked up the pace. "Resourceful can always be useful, if the girl is useful then she'll have to stay with me…_us_, so we can utilise her skills,"

Ignoring the pain he smirked broadly.

Maybe he wouldn't have to kill her after all, maybe she'd be someone worth protecting…for her skills of course, not for his own personal uses.

Jace stopped and knelt by the ground, trying to hone his skills so he could track her properly, efficiently; he didn't know for sure but he was willing to wager quite comfortably that she attracted trouble; and was running head first towards it.

"Hey man, what are you doing?"

Jace whipped around to find that idiot boy from the poetry reading and the street staring down at him.

"I'm fine; I'm looking for something,"

"You contacts? I keep telling Simon he should get contacts, it might appeal to the ladies more but he never listens to me,"

"Can't imagine why," Jace replied dryly.

"Do you live around here? You need a ride?"

Jace stared up at the boy incredulously. This mundie was offering him a ride? Was he so oblivious to hostility or did he get a rush from being in dangerous situations?

"No,"

"So, where do you live?"

"Why? Are you going to take me on a date?"

"I'm just asking,"

Jace grunted in a non committal way and nodded his head in the direction Clary had run off to.

"Oh, so you live in the apartments near Clary then? Is that how you know her?"

Jace stiffened at her name and got to his feet, adrenaline rushing through his veins as his urgency to find her increased, without another word to Eric he took off at a dead run, the image of fiery red hair giving him wings.

It hadn't taken as long as he thought to find where she lived, much to Jace's relief, there had been some puddles along the way Clary had run through which had given him distinct foot prints and the rest of his senses had filled in the gaps.

Upon first glance everything appeared normal as he made his way up to the front entry but as each step drew him closer dread filled his body more and more until it was an effort to lift one foot and put it in front of the other. Following her path he made his way to the front door of her apartment and kicked it in, as he raced in he tripped over a large lump and lost his footing; landing so that his face was right next to Clary's unconscious form.

Checking she was alive briefly, Jace jumped to his feet and was on the offensive, prepared for an attack at any second.

None came.

It took three seconds of scanning the room for Jace to realise three things; his work had been done for him; they were no where near out of the clear yet and there was no way in hell this little girl was just a regular mundie.

Knowing that the biggest mistake most opponents make in any battle is hesitation; Jace gently lifted Clary into his arms; noticing at once that the Ravener demon now lying dead in the room had struck Clary in the back of the neck as it's last final violent act.

He needed to get her to the institute…now.

Trying to move as swiftly as possible without waking Clary or furthering her injuries Jace rushed out of the door only to hear the tell tale signs of trouble; police sirens, and you could almost bet that they weren't the good old mundie police here to check things out.

Rushing around the back to a very well looked after garden; Jace placed Clary so she was partially concealed behind a rose bush.

_Alright_, he thought _I'm going to have to stop the bleeding first and then hopefully get her to wake up and co operate so we can make sure she survives the night._

With one look at her face which still had a slight determination to it, Jace sighed…perhaps it would be easier if she didn't regain consciousness until they were completely in the clear.

Losing himself for a moment, shutting out all the sounds of chaos around them, Jace stared down into her face and found himself curious for the first time ever about a girl in more than a was she a thong or briefs girl kinda way.

Who _was_ this girl that had smuggled her way into his life and mind? Was she some sort of demon sent to test him? Had he finally gone crazy and this was all in his head?

Taking in her delicate features Jace wasn't so sure she was even capable of that kind of deception…or that he was so creative.

He found his own determination setting in as he began to rip shreds of cloth from his shirt; he'd find out just what was going on with this girl, and he would do it soon because he wasn't into attachment and he didn't need any distractions.

As little moans made their way out of her perfect lips he began to rip up the shirt even quicker; they had to move and fast.

"Don't move," Jace told her quietly as he continued to rip his shirt up.

Ignoring him completely Clary moved her head to the side and her face contorted in pain, not bothering to take that as a warning, she attempted to sit up and started to gag as her hands and fingers spasming on the grass she was laying on.

"I told you not to move," Jace snarled as panic for her safety kicked in and began to piss him off. "That Ravener demon got you in the back of the head. It was half dead so it didn't have much sting, but we have to get you to the institute. Hold still."

She began to shake and shudder uncontrollably, her tiny body visibly rocking itself all over. "That thing…that monster…it talked,"

Jace placed the balmy temporary anti venom on the cloth as he began to gently tie it around her head and neck. "You've heard a demon talk before,"

"The demon in Pandemonium…it looked like a person," now even her voice was quivering.

"It was an Eidolon demon. A shape changer. Ravener's look how they look, not very attractive but they're too stupid to care,"

"It said it was going to eat me,"

"But it didn't, you killed it," Jace reminded her with a touch of pride as he finished the knot.

The relief was clear on Clary's face as soon as Jace had tied to knot and she hauled herself so she was in a sitting position.

"The police are here, we should.."

"There's nothing they can do, someone probably heard you screaming and reported it. Ten to one they aren't real police officer's, demon's have a way of covering their tracks,"

"My mom," Clary croaked in yearning.

Jace was beginning to lose his temper, intriguing girl or not, she was going to die if she didn't shut up and that was not going to happen on Jace's watch.

"You have Ravener venom coursing through your veins _right now_. You'll be dead in an hour if you don't come with me,"

Getting to his feet Jace offered Clary his hand. "Come on,"

She took his hand and Jace noticed how tiny, delicate and warm it was inside his as he pulled her to his feet.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

As Clary wobbled on her feet Jace moved his arm around her back to steady her; making sure he had her secure next to him.

"I think so," she told him as they began to move out from their hiding place. As Clary began to glance around at their surroundings her face paled as she noticed the not so human police officer. "Her hand…"

"I told you there might be demons," ignoring the fact that Clary had just had an emotional and mental bomb dropped on her tonight Jace looked around for an exit. "We have to get out of here, can we go through the alley?"

Clary shook her head. "It's bricked of. There's no way-"

Before she could finish her sentence the coughing took her over, when Clary moved her hand away from her mouth it was covered in blood; terrified whimpers escaped from her mouth.

That was what did it; her fear after being so brave and the reality of losing her looming so quickly before he'd even really found her. Without thinking, Jace flipped her arm over, gripped her tight so she couldn't struggle her way out of his hold and began to draw on her quickly and as gently as he could with his stele.

"What's that supposed to do?" Clary asked as he finished and the over lapping protection symbols were finished.

"Hide you, at least temporarily," he replied briskly as he sheathed his stele, noticing her eyes followed his movements. "My stele," he told her, without even really knowing why he thought she deserved an explanation.

Clary didn't question him about it; in fact she didn't ask anything because she was struggling to keep herself afloat and conscious.

Jace watched in what appeared to be slow motion as she began to sway and finally collapse right into his arms. Her eyes frantically darted around trying to find something to lock onto, some sort of familiarity. "Jace," she said just before her head kicked back and she lay limp in his arms.

Jace held her tightly, defensively, ready at that moment to do whatever it took to keep her safe, to keep her alive.

"Stay with me little one," he said quietly as he threw her light body gently over his shoulder, and began to jog towards the Institute, praying he wasn't too late.


End file.
